custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Juba Dimension
The Juba Dimenison, or the Juba Nui Pocket Dimension. Is a realm that was caused when a part of land became separate from the core universe. The island is known as Juba Nui, and it's Toa are the Toa Juba. It should be noted that it is not considered as a alternate universe. As it was originally part of another reality, but it's timeline was altered after the Great Cataclysm. Which was known as the "Earthquake" by many residents. History Matoran Universe Juba Nui was an island within the Great Spirit Robot. It was home to large Toa, known as Toa Juba. It also housed their headquarters the Onyx Tower, made from an indestructible material only affected by magnetism. The island was also considered a paradise, as it contained "countless wonders", and statues of Makuta. Separation Unfortunatley, the island of Juba Nui would not see the reformation of Spherus Magna. As scientists were constructing an experimental device gleaned from the powers of an Olmak. But the driving force, was the Great Cataclysm, where the crash on Aqua Magna resulted in its instability. Causing the island to disappear and it's inhabitants to be dead. During these incidents, a commander under Eelehk known as Shaollux gathered remnants of The League of Six Kingdoms and named himself "Barraki". He then sought to conquer Juba Nui, but was displaced along with the rest of the island. Aftermath However, Juba Nui still remained intact, the Toa Juba discovered new powers and the citizens were still alive. But then after time passed, Juba Nui's society began to deteriorate. As many believed that the Great Spirit abandoned them. This resulted in two groups, the Forgemasters and Kraven Host, to attempt to keep peace and order. Unfortunately, due to rising tensions and differences, this led to an all out war. During the post war, Toa Claw sneaked around at night, capturing traitorous Toa who gave up on their codes, and sealed them in pods. This then led the Toa Juba to restrict their requirements to only Toa Juba, and no one else. While warring factions above continued fighting, a new force came from the wastelands. Raddarakk, destructive creatures comprised of light. They were created by a insane Toa Juba known as Galaktuos, who was a Toa of Light rejected by the Mask of Light. And as a result of these factors, many Toa Juba died attempting to restore order, resulting in only four team members, and two newly transformed Toa Juba. And below in the wasteland, exiles and outcast survived against violent storms. Shaollux and his subordinates built a palace. He then encountered Salbuo, a being able to reconstruct Great Being technology, with his new ally, Shaollux created a kingdom in the wasteland Known Residents Regions * Ta-Juba * Ga-Juba * Bo-Juba ** Makuta Statues * Onu-Juba-''Destroyed'' ** Onyxium Tower * Ko-Juba ** Snowfields * Fe-Juba * Po-Juba ** Arena * Le-Juba * Wasteland ** Shaollux's Palace Locations * Onyx Tower * Arena * Seagates * Eroded statues of Makuta Trivia * Juba Nui's landscape after the separation is similar to Dante's Levels of Hell, as Various regions of Juba are coordinated on different levels of the Y axis. * Unlike Dante's LoH, the there are 4 levels of Juba Nui, as Ko Juba takes the top level, and The wasteland takes the bottom level. Meaning the Juba's on levels 2-3 share. = Category:User:Shockery Category:Universes